


I love you more than free coffee.

by DemonsCanBeShyToo



Series: Saiouma week sept 2020! [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Saiouma Week 2020, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26360821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsCanBeShyToo/pseuds/DemonsCanBeShyToo
Summary: Shuichi has been having a weirdly lucky day today.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Saiouma week sept 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906579
Comments: 10
Kudos: 147
Collections: Welcome to Saiou week!





	I love you more than free coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short and so rushed and I'm sad but uh... Here it is I guess!
> 
> Better late than never.
> 
> I will post other days for saiouma week btw, just wanted to get this out first.
> 
> Happy Birthday emo boy!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy

It all started on a normal day.

The detective got up like usual, with faint bags under his eyes from the previous all-nighter he pulled either because of a test or an essay he needed to finish the next morning. At this moment, he was seated on a table in his favorite coffee shop, one hour before his first class. His mind was slowly turning off from auto-pilot now that caffeine was getting into his system. But that's also when Shuichi noted something was... off. Many things felt off actually.

It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. In fact, it was the complete opposite.

It started off with small things. First, apparently, his memory was proven false because when he opened to edit his project from last night, it was already marked as checked. He even reread it to make sure he didn't accidentally count it as done work.

Then, he noticed his room was unusually clean, everything organized and not a touch of dusk to be seen. As someone who much prefers to re-read his notes over and over again instead of doing ' _chores_ ' like cleaning, he can say with certainty his room wasn't this tidy before.

And then more and more weird things happened.

The vending machine giving him two bags of snacks instead of one, the bartender offering him free coffee, someone even gave him for free a book in the library they didn't want which also happened to be one of the mystery novels that Shuichi had his eye on for a while anx his test of today got canceled for the next week for unclear reasons.

He could go on and on about his ' _luck_ ' today. 

Many people would just leave it at that, simple good fortune that all happenes to pile on into one day but the detective had suspicions to believe that these were no coincidence. Especially today that it was on his birthday.

And the fact that he knows someone who was responsible for this.

"I know it was you, Ouma-kun."

Classes had just finished for the day and yet, his boyfriend was nowhere in sight for the whole day. Or that's so he thought at the start until about two lessons in, when a blurry figure of white and purple was caught crossing the corner of his vision. The detective would have thought it was just his imagination if it didn't happen more than once or twice. Said figure was now hiding around just the corner of the hall, pretending he isn't aware of being caught.

"And I know you are hiding behind that wall." Shuichi added a bit later, dragging out verbally his former stalker from today.

Not a second later Kokichi jumped into view, blinking his eye innocently as he walked towards the taller of the two. Shuichi watched him with narrowed eyes, his hands crossed over his chest waiting for his boyfriend to explain himself.

Switching into a pout, the purple head boy averted his eyes as if giving In into Shuichi's stare.

"Okay, I admit it! I killed them!"

A quiet puff of air left the detective's lips. "You know what I'm talking about." 

In a child-like manner, Kokichi titled his head to the side, his eyes getting their familiar, fake innocent gaze. "Do enlighten me then! What kind of awful crime did I commit?"

"None."

"Are you sure about that? I am a supreme leader of evil after all~."

"You really don't need to keep doing this."

"What am I doing beloved?"

'Keep trying to avoid the subject when I'm attempting to confront you about something that involves even remotely your feelings' is what Shuichi wanted to say. However, knowing it isn't that easy for the leader to feel vulnerable he decides to let that conversation for another day.

"Leaving me all these small gifts everywhere. I know you want me to think they are not yours but I'm pretty convinced they are." Is what he replied with instead, his accusatory tome changing into something softer as he went on. As much as Shuichi dislikes the idea of celebrating his birthday due to past experiences _(he does not want to end up having a panic attack in front of his friends),_ he would be lying if he said he wasn't touched by Kokichi's gestures.

There was a pink hue painted on top of the other's cheeks as he huffed, suddenly him being the one who is annoyed. "Why would I do such a thing?! My beloved said he didn't want presents or anything! I would never want to make Shumai uncomfortable." 

"That's why you tried to make it seem like its not you."

The detective wasn't sure how he did most of the stuff he did but there is no other explanation for it. There were surprises today that only Kokichi would know and not to mention if he had no involvement with today, why would he be following him around? Maybe today was one of the days that the purple heads talent shine through, because no normal person would have the idea to mess with a vending for a secret gift and actually succeed. Reaching out his arms, Shuichi pulled the other into a hug.

"Thank you Ouma-kun for all of this. Can you tone it down a bit now though? I'm pretty sure I have gotten enough coupons for free coffee for the next month today." 

"Okaaaay. I guess if I was doing something, which I am not, by the way, I will stop it." 

"I only wanted to spend the whole day with you." Shuichi confessed with a small kiss on top of the other's head. Immediately the other pulled back, his face trying to alter into a disgusted look despite the clear red on his face.

"Ew! Shumai is being sappy! Emotions, gross!" 

Rolling his eyes at Kokichi’s behavior, the detective began chasing around the little gremlin, where he convincingly ended up in his room. Rushing in Shuichi's dorm room, the boys quickly fell into the bed, cuddling and giggling about the events from today while sharing kisses. This was all he wanted, no party or anything like that, just quality time with the people he loves. Once calm down enough, the detective let out a satisfied sigh, holding a still laughing Kokichi closer to his chest. Glancing around his room his eyes fell on the desk. There stood a small box, neatly wrapped up in colorful wrapper. Shuichi lips perked up in a small smile at the message portrayed in the wish card next to it.

_'Happy birthday Saihara-chan!'_

**Author's Note:**

> Not wanting to have a party mostly because of your anxiety? Relatable.
> 
> I'm pretty lacking motivation these last days/weeks so I would be rl thankful for any kudos, comment, etc.
> 
> Either way, hope this wasn't so bad  
> (-ω-；)


End file.
